Frankie Baldwin (Sam Kydd)
Frank "Frankie" Baldwin was the father of factory owner Mike Baldwin and Harry Baldwin. Husband of Mary, Frankie was a former docker and a Cockney wide boy, more so even than his son. Like Mike, Frankie was a businessman. In December 1980, once Mike had set himself up in Weatherfield, Frankie came up from London to ask him to invest £2,000 in Gee Wizz Video Enterprises, a home movie recording and selling company he was running in partnership with his friend Terry. Mike didn't want to back him but Frankie pitched the idea to Fred Gee, who invested £70 in the scheme. A month later, he re-appeared in Weatherfield with the news that Terry was using the company as a front to make pornographic films, without his knowledge. Frankie was broke but managed to get another £50 out of Fred and £100 from Alf Roberts, again promising them a good return on their investments. Surprisingly, Frankie stuck with the business and turned it into a success. In April 1981, he turned up at Mike's flat, causing Mike's girlfriend Sonia Price to take a taxi home instead of staying the night with him. After paying off Alf and Fred, Frankie left for London. Mike and Sonia planned a second evening only for Frankie to show up again, having missed his train. This time, Mike drove him to the station to make sure he got on the next train. In September, Frankie returned to Weatherfield with a wad of cash and a blonde woman on his arm, Sylvie Hicks, claiming she was his secretary. Mike was amazed but became worried that Sylvie was only after Frankie's money. Later that year, Mike asked Sylvie to accompany him on a business dinner. Some days later, Frankie turned up to ask Mike for £500 to pay a tax bill. He stormed off after learning about Mike and Sylvie's (innocent) evening, leading a guilty Mike to give Sylvie the £500 to pass on to Frankie. Frankie died from a heart attack in July 1982, leaving £3,000 for Mike and £500 for Sylvie. Notes *Frankie died off-screen, six months after his last appearance. Further appearances for the character were planned but actor Sam Kydd fell ill immediately after recording Episode 2166 and was written out. Kydd died on 26th March 1982. *After Mike heard of his father's death in July 1982, he told girlfriend Maggie Dunlop that Frankie had been found collapsed at his home, and died before the ambulance arrived however when Mike celebrated his 60th birthday in 2002, he said that his father's death had occurred whilst playing golf. *When Kydd appeared in Coronation Street in the early 1980s, Mike was stated to be Frankie's only son. This was changed in 2004 when Mike's "nephew" Danny Baldwin (later revealed to be Mike's son) and family were brought into the series, although Danny's assumed father Harry Baldwin was never seen. Danny's wife was also named Frankie Baldwin. List of appearances External links *Frankie Baldwin at Corrie.net Category:1982 deaths Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1980 minor characters Category:1981 minor characters Category:1982 minor characters Category:Baldwin family